Curiosity
by PomBear007
Summary: Draco begins talking to a muggle girl online but what happens when he finds out she's closer that he thinks? HG/DM PP/HP GW/BZ *re-post after some tlc*


**A/N: this is a repost, in case some think they may have seen it before. I was giving it some much-needed TLC ;)**

**Secondly this story continues after DH but didn't completely follow the story line, but hey, it's fan - fiction so who cares! Thirdly, I wanted Hermione to be badass. The girl lived with two guys and helped kill a guy with no nose. That's got to count for something, right? Also, I know the characters might seem OOC but that's the way I picture this story and if you don't like it, then don't read it, simple. I also promise updates (longer chapters too!) – though they may be few and far sometimes (just bear with me)… **

**Anyhoo, read, review and I'll see you at some point. Adios! :)**

**Pom. Xx**

She sat at the kitchen table in 12 Grimmauld Place, surrounded by Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"I don't know why I should be going back to school. I just helped save the world!" announced Ron, standing up and looking over Harry's shoulder. They had gotten our Hogwarts letters by post and it was stating that each of them had to return to school on September 1st to redo their 7th year. Every single year group was re-sitting the course, which meant two lots of first years. Hermione inwardly groaned, this was going to be fantastic...

The past year had been hell. They had left looking for horcruxes and afterward returned, they found the Malfoy's and Blaise Zabini sitting in the kitchen, with the rest of the Order, planning the final attack. This was after they had stood and watched her attacked under their own roof.

After a lot of fighting and several broken bones, Moody had called peace between the Order and then they had gone to war against the dark side. They had won, but not without their loses, and now the world was celebrating. Even the muggles were celebrating. Apparently, it was their 'independence day' or something.

So here they sat, the four of them, checking their letters for the last time, and getting final preparations sorted as they left early tomorrow for another year of school (in Ron's case – somewhat unwillingly). Harry had moved into Grimmauld Place and Hermione had moved in for the summer to help fix the place up. She had decided the company would be good since she had left her parents happily down under.

Molly Weasley walked into the kitchen and shooed the children from the kitchen and off to bed as everyone was leaving for the night.

"You have an early start tomorrow and I don't want anyone missing the train!" She had said with a pointed look at her son and Harry.

After saying goodnight to everyone, Hermione pushed open the door to her room and flopped onto the bed. Pulling open her specially charmed laptop, she checked my emails.

Even although she had attended Hogwarts and spent most of her time in the Wizarding world, she loved her laptop and her phone (how else was she to keep track of her Wizarding friends from overseas?). Hell, even Ron was warming to the idea after about 50 explanations from herself and Harry.

She opened my blog and looked at the posts. One caught my eye, for it was a rather strange title, which was simply: _Anymore._

_What do you do,_

_Where do you go,_

_When you simply don't belong,_

_Anywhere, anymore…_

_I feel trapped, _

_And lost,_

_In one of the most sacred places to me,_

_How did it become like this…?_

I read it and then reread it. It was strange and almost called to me. This person sounded so lonely, so _unhappy_… I checked their profile name -Sex_God (_inventive_…) and then wrote a quick reply before closing down for the night.

"_You seem sad, for what is the reason?"_

**XXX**

Draco Malfoy slouched down in his chair, staring at the words he had just written. The thing was nobody really understood him. Yes, he was arrogant, undeniably good looking and had probably shagged over half the female population at Hogwarts (this is where Blaise had gotten the nickname -and blog name- and he hadn't worked out how you changed it), but he was completely different at home. He was an artist with both pencil and words. Nobody knew, and that was perfectly fine with him.

The small bunch of words had only been visible for 10 minutes before he got an email: -Miss_Defined: "_Your seem sad, for what is the reason?" _

It shocked him that someone had even read his words never mind reply. He sat up and clicked on the screen name. She was seventeen, went to private school and had a list of interest and, under music preferences, a list of British muggles bands. She had written several poems and often blogged her photography. Her newest post said she was leaving for the first term of school tomorrow.

He pulled up the reply and decided to answer her question, _"Curious are we?"_

He sent it, and then set about packing for Hogwarts. He wondered what would happen. His parents where due at the Order's HQ tonight for some last minute stuff then he would be a free man. He wondered what the Golden Trio would think about that…

Thinking back to when they had run from the dark Lord the Golden Trio hadn't been happy then either;

_They had come bursting through the door, covered in dust and blood. Moody stood from where they were all sitting around the table, and started shouting for people to come help them. Granger had a head wound that wouldn't stop bleeding and Potter had a gash along his arm which the weasel was all set to heal, Potter just wouldn't let him. After the injuries were dealt with, that's when people started shouting. _

"_Where the fucking hell did they come from!" yelled Potter, at a furious looking Remus. _

"_They're helping us," replied Moody looking calm and returning to his conversation with my father._

"_Helping us? Helping? Malfoy's never helped anyone in his life! Not unless he gets anything out of it" said Granger, pointing her wand in his face._

"_Watch where you point that thing, granger. You don't want to kill anything accidentally now, do you?" he said, smirking at how livid she was. _

"_Oh, Malfoy, I could kill you with my bare hands I'm so angry right now. And do you know what? I don't think anyone will blame me once they see this" she screamed back at him, and pulled up her shirt sleeve, showing the angry scars forming the word MUDBLOOD up her arm._

_He gulped and stared at the damage done by his aunt. His _dead _aunt. _

_It was horrible, scabbed and bruised, and she had to live with that for the rest of her life, all because no one had stopped her. He had stood and watched just as he was expected to._

_After several hexes were thrown by both Granger and himself, things were sorted. As long as they didn't speak to each other, they may just live through the night._

His parents came back about 11 o'clock. His father silently handed him the forms, stating that the ministry would hold nothing against him for what happened during the war, then dismissed him to bed.

Draco sat down in his room and stared at the bags on the floor. His was it, his final year where he could final be himself, where he could change to become a better person. He could have a second chance, and he was going to take it.

Just as he was falling asleep, his phone buzzed with the alert of an email;

"_Curiosity's a dangerous thing, but I'm willing to take the chance"_

A.N: Will anyone _actually_ read this?


End file.
